


experimenting: is it gay or not?

by CactusNoClue



Series: charlie fucks™ [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Weed is smoked, and there is minimal amounts, charlies ok with that, mac and dennis bang charlie, made this cos uhhhh im horny, of charmac/charden/charmacden, so yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusNoClue/pseuds/CactusNoClue
Summary: basically: mac and dennis were having an argument about whether or not experimenting is/isnt gay and so they brought charlie into the mix.spoilers: it isnt inherently gay but it is when uve been in love with ur best buddy for literal years.





	experimenting: is it gay or not?

Charlie is woken up to the deepfried sound of his ringtone on his burner phone. Flailing his hand around on his futon, he finally lands on his phone and picks it up.

"Ny'ello?" Charlie answers groggily, having been passed out after an alcohol binge.

"Charlie bro! How would you feel about a boys night in? Me and Dennis-" A faint voice sounding like mentioned person shouts ' _Dennis and I!_ ' from the background " _Ugh_ , whatever dude. _Dennis_  and _I_ are gonna watch a movie and chill. I know you like to chill and hang with your best bros so we decided we would invite you over!" Mac enthuses.

"Uhh sure thing, dude. I dont got anything happenin' soo.. Yeah, I'm up for boys night in." Charlie responded, idly picking at unknown stains on his green army jacket. He thought he might as well change into his comfy grey sweater (that he recently washed!!) if it was just a night in.

"Great! Good to hear, man. Me and Dennis are excited to see you. Cya, kid!" Mac delighted, hurriedly hanging up but not before Charlie hears Dennis start complaining Mac's "being too enthusiastic" and "gonna blow the whole thing".

Charlie wasn't sure what Mac and Dennis were up to. Usually them inviting him over wasn't weird but.. Something seemed off about the call he and Mac shared, it felt awkward. Mac seemed... More Over-the-top and frantic than usual. Not to say Mac being excited is a bad thing, but Charlie felt a weird subtext he couldn't quite taste in Mac's words.

(ir)Regardless, Charlie headed over with a couple of beers and a bag or two of weed ( _in case of emergencies_ ). He arrived and was about to knock when Mac opened the door before he could.

" _Charlie_!! Buddy! Good to see you dude. Come in bro, come in!" Mac ushered Charlie in, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sup guys!..Uh..So, what movie are we gonna watch tonight?" Charlie asked, tone flavored with hints of wary. "Oh... Only the usual, Charlie boy." answered Dennis, whom Charlie hadn't noticed on the couch. Charlie had no idea what the fuck 'the usual' was, but he was fine watching any movie.

Charlie sat down next to Dennis and Mac followed suit beside him. Charlie noted that he was pretty squished between the two. It wasn't making him feel claustrophobic though, instead only giving him pleasant warm buzz in his chest, so he brushed it off.

"So uh..I brought some beers for us, you guys wanna drink..?", Charlies offer was met with appreciation. Two hands brushed the insides of his legs, reaching for the beers placed between his feet. Charlie felt a jolt of static when Mac and Dennis' arms skimmed past but Charlie ignored the feeling.

They all took a synchronized sip of their beers as the opening scene of the movie began. Charlie wasn't able to focus, busy thinking about the closeness with his friends on either side of him. An edge of anxiety was prowling in his chest but he imagined pushing it deep down. He shrugged it off.

Charlie felt both Dennis and Mac gingerly place a hand on each of his thighs. Both hands recoiled, as if they touched a hot stove. Charlie pretended not to notice that the pair started arguing above him in hushed tones. He raised an eyebrow slightly when it was Dennis who ended up resting his hand on Charlie's thigh.

Dennis hand lay there for a _looong_ while. Charlie buzzed with second-hand energy until he couldn't contain it anymore. "OK, what the fuck are you guys up to?" Charlie demanded, brimming with microwaved anxiety.

"..Nothing, dude. we're only watching a movie? You might chill if we smoked some weed and drink a lil' more." Mac said, gesturing at Charlie's pockets.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow and got out the joints he had made beforehand. He handed them each a joint, lighting them up. He pretended not to notice how soft Mac's lips looked tonight, or how he might've leaned a little too close to Dennis. Mac and Dennis watched Charlie take a puff and exhale, making small smoke rings. The pair nodded at each other and put out their joints.

It was now half an hour later and it was safe to say, Charlie was pretty tipsy and had a pleasant high. Charlie's usual hyper-vigilance had dulled down. Now, he only acknowledged things around him happening with nonchalance. Like, right now, Dennis' thumb rubbing circles on his thigh ( _no big deal!_ ), Mac laying an arm around his shoulders ( _just bros being buds!!_ ). The smaller man lets out a little nervous and excited giggle. What's he excited about? He has no idea. But Charlie knows something's about to happen. Something soon.

And 'soon' was right! Mac was tangling his fingers in Charlie's hair and Dennis made a slow approach up his thigh. Charlie giggled, delirious and high. "Dudes? What's- _hehe_ -up? Why're you guys bein' all touchy- _heehee_ -touchy?" giggle, giggle, giggle. Mac and Dennis looked at each other and grinned. "Well... Charlie, uh, we kinda wanted to ' _experiment_ ' and we thought you'd be the best candidate!" Mac explained, sly grin stretched across his face.

 _Experiment? Candidate?_ Charlie wondered what sorta experiment this was. To see how fast they can get his buddy riled up? _(see how fast repressed feelings can bubble and fizz up again?)_. "Buddy! Charlie! We don't wanna rile you up. We only wanna see you relax for once and...To be honest, bro, with all this waitress stuff? You've been pretty tense." Dennis worried, placing his hands on Charlie's shoulders and gently massaging him. Charlie thought about this ( _and how hes in that stage of speaking his thoughts out loud_ ), for a long while. Meanwhile, Mac's hand made its way to his chest, circling light in the middle.

" _Charlieee boyy_. You there?" Dennis teased, waving his hand in front of Charlie's face. Charlie shook out of his trance. He looked at Dennis and gave him a lopsided grin and fluttered his eyelashes bashfully. (which one hit KO'd dennis right in the heart) He snorted, "Yeah, I'm still here. So.. What's this experiment? Ya gonna like... Electrocute me or sumfin'?" Mac rolled his eyes fondly and dragged his finger down Charlies chest, stopping right above his pants zipper.

"Nah dude, this is _much_ nicer than electrocution." Mac smiled as he watched the realization dawn on Charlie's face.

It was a slow 10 seconds, but once it was over, oh boy.

Charlie became putty in the guys hands, leaning his head on Mac's shoulder and giggling like a maniac. "Is that a go ahead or...?" Mac urged, quite annoyingly. So, Charlie grabbed his face and pressed his lips on Mac's, melting in the (not so surprising) softness. Charlie heard a noise of approval from Dennis and grabbed his hand and put it right on top of his dick. Charlie heard a muffled moan beside him and smirked. He continued his kiss with Mac, which was gentle and reassuring. ( _Mac was always gentle and reassuring when they were young. He misses when they were young_ )  
Charlie felt Dennis' hand start to unzip his pants. He turned to his other best friend and lent him a helping hand.

An awed silence filled the room.

"I...wow." Dennis gaped, swallowed thickly. His hand seemed to hover over Charlie's dick, fingers lingering on the bulge.

" _Dude_..." Mac said breathlessly, staring with plate-sized eyes. A million different ideas were running through his head, imagining what Charlie could do to him.

It seemed Dennis had the same ideas. Before starting this 'experiment', he argued that if he was gonna be anywhere near Charlie, _HE_ would be the one fucking him. Mac felt a smug smirk spread on his face, which immediately grew when Dennis shot him a death glare.

He turned to Charlie, eyes locked with Mac still and asked,  
"Charlie, who do you wish to bang first?"

. . . . . .

"Uh.. d..do rock p-paper scissors?" Charlie stuttered out, too flustered from his buddies awe to decide.

So it was decided. Dennis would be first. "Fffuucck, yess." Dennis whispered, getting on his knees between Charlie's legs.

He immediately pulled down Charlies boxers and started to fondle his dick. Mac looked at Charlie, puppy eyes wide and begging. Charlie swore he felt his insides melt looking at that, so he did what he always wanted to do when Mac gave him that look. He grabbed his face and locked lips with him, tongues slotting together. Charlie whined and was so sure he was shaped for Mac. He could FEEL it in his  _fucking bones_. His hand searched for Mac's zipper, getting it undone. He wrapped his hand around Mac's dick and started stroking him. Precum was already leaking out, which made it easier for Charlie to slick up his dick and stroke faster. He timed it to Dennis' head bobbing up and down his dick.

Charlie hand gripped firm in his hair, causing Dennis to moan around his cock.  
The room was filled with wet, sloppy noises. Loud whines, moans and gasps (most of them from Charlie), the abandoned movie still played in the background.

Charlie heard a **pop!** and broke off his kiss with Mac, looking down to see how Dennis was doing.

Fuck. Dennis looked beautiful. Lips flushed and red, face sweaty. His hair slicked to his forehead, tongue hanging out and still lapping at the tip. Charlie felt utter bliss at the sensations Dennis was making. Mac started to kiss and suck on the side of his neck and shoulder. Charlie whimpered and threw his head back, quickening his pace on Mac's dick and tightened his grip on Dennis' hair.

It wasn't long until the pair decided it was time for phase two.

Charlie felt Mac remove his hand from his dick and Dennis climb onto Charlies lap, now nude. Charlie placed his hands on Dennis' hips and skimmed his palms up and down his chest, as though he was unsure where to put them. His mouth agape and expression dumbfounded.

It was as if his brain was exploding at the mere thought of being able to _fuck_ his _best friend._

Dennis placed his hands on Charlie's chest. He flicked at his nipples, forcing little gasps to escape from Charlie and a blush bloom all over his body. Charlie looked sheepish as his two bros looked at his body's reaction in awe. "I have sensitive skin...runs in the family.." he mumbled, his hands flitting nervously over Dennis' skin.

Mac, the curious bastard he is, reached out and played with Charlies nipple. Which caused Charlie and Lil' Charles™ to twitch and drool. Dennis cast a glance at Mac that warned him to wait until he was well seated. Dennis grabbed Charlies dick and slowly sat himself down until he bottomed out. The smaller man's dick snug inside and pressed against his prostate. Dennis let out a deep groan from within his chest. Whereas Charlie choked out a strangled cry and gripped his hands firm on Dennis' hips. He let out several deep breaths, panting like a dog as Dennis took his time adjusting to Charlie's width.

Mac sat next to Charlie, stroking himself and playing with Charlie's nipples. He felt a hot, twisty feeling in the bottom of his stomach at the noises Charlie was making. Mac felt like he might cum LOOKING at Charlie alone. His hair was a bigger mess than usual, eyes dazed and tinged red. Drool was running down his mouth and tongue hanging out like a dog. Charlies body sprinkled in freckles and flushed in red. He looked over at Mac and they locked eyes. Mac bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Charlie gave Mac his signature Dopey Grin and reeled him back into a familiar, warm make-out sesh.

Dennis started slow, rocking his hips, one hand planted on the middle of Charlie's chest. The other wrapped around his own dick, pumping it in rhythm to his riding. Charlie saw this and replaced Dennis' hand with his own. Rubbing Dennis precum over his dick and going faster, faster, faster. More precum dribbling out of the taller man's dick.

All three men whined in ecstasy, touch-starved and repressed feelings flooding out.

Dennis started bouncing now, every thrust hitting that little bundle of nerves, pushing him closer to the edge of release. Charlie and Mac were already _so_ close behind. Charlie, overwhelmed with Mac's hands and tongue tangling with his own. Mac, pushed to the edge only with the knowledge that hes getting jerked off by his best bro. Charlie gripped Dennis hip so hard it bruised. Dennis squeezed his dick at the same time Charlie's dick hit his prostate. That mere action sent Dennis tumbling over the edge with a cracked cry. Mac leaned down and flattened his tongue against Charlies nipple, sending both men shouting, cum filling Dennis and Mac's jizz splattering Charlies side.

Charlie sluggishly pulled out of Dennis. He pulled both his best friends closer to him, tangling his arms and legs with his bros. Mac and Dennis both snuggle into his side and fell asleep in record time. Charlie watched both his best buds slip into a deep sleep, and felt a wave of fondness and love crash over him. But for some reason he wasn't shocked. Instead, he felt sleepy and tingly all over. It wasn't long until Charlie was falling asleep as well, eyes fluttering shut and breath evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic.. pls b gentle but also! I crave criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! pls b gentle but gimme that constructive criticism babey!!!! I wanna improve my writinggggg 
> 
> (also I plan on makin more but maybe. not connected to this fic. im just v Thorsty for Thot Charlie)


End file.
